Pineapple Birthday Cake
by Orange Mustang
Summary: Bella attends a birthday party for two bratty twins. Little does she know, the father of those bratty twins is something straight out of one of her fantasies. Will she be able to control herself at the party when she meets him? Rated M for mature content. My first one -shot.


**"Pineapple Birthday Cake"**

_**by Orange Mustang**_

_**(All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine)**_

* * *

_You are cordially invited_

_to the Seventh Birthday Party _

_of Rosalie Catherine Cullen _

_Jasper Vincent Cullen_

_Come celebrate this special day with us at our backyard pool from noon to 6pm, on August 19, 2012. Leave plenty of room for Barbeque, Burgers, and Cake!_

_RSVP by August 10_

I'd read the invitation too many times to count. I don't know why. I guess I thought by reading it so many times, it would eventually disappear.

God knows I wasn't happy about attending some bratty little kids' birthday party, but since I had no social life during the summer like other teenagers my age, I got roped into things like this.

So currently I find myself in my dad's car, being driven to his friend's house against my will. It has been seven years since I've seen these people, but my dad forgets these kinds of things. He sitll thinks I'm a little girl.

I cross my arms and stare out the moving window, wondering how I'm going to survive this stupid party. It's exactly the kind of party I dread, too. I just know there will be tons of annoying little kindergardners running amuck, giggling and throwing food around and getting everything messy. God, why do people love kids so much? I don't understand it.

I groan to myself as I envision the horrific scene, and my dad chuckles at me. "C'mon, Bells. It's not gonna be so bad."

"Easy for you to say. You're not going to be automatically put in charge of all the little kids there, are you?"

"I already told you, Bells. You won't have to do a thing. Esme will have all those kids under control. She won't expect you to babysit this time. You're coming along as a guest."

I roll my eyes. This is what he said the last time we went to the Cullens' house. Back when I was ten years old, just out of fourth grade and thinking I was the most badass babysitter around. Then Mrs. Cullen gave me responsibility over four babies while the adults drank their wine and watched the Superbowl. Needless to say, there were quite a few accidents that night. Even now, I get embarrassed just thinking about it.

"Cheer up, will ya, kiddo?" Dad begs me. I must have the only dad in the world who still refers to his seventeen-year-old daughter as "kiddo".

I shrug. "I'm saving up the smiles for when we get there."

He sighs, exasperated with my behavior. But what can I say? I'm a teenager. I have a right to be moody. I might as well enjoy myself while it's still socially acceptable for me to be a bitch for no reason.

I get a sinking feeling in my stomach as soon as we pull into this really nice neighborhood. All the houses are light pink brick with big windows and nicely groomed yards. I feel so out of place. My dad and I have lived in the same little shack for as long as I can remember. I'm not used to these big fancy mansions with governor's driveways and gold-plated mailboxes.

I gulp as my dad backs his car into the driveway of the biggest house on the cauldosack. Of course.

I force myself to get out of the car, even though my feet feel like lead. As my eyes meet the tall, polished front doors, I seriously consider running in the opposite direction as fast as my legs can carry me. I know my dad's a cop, so he'd catch me in under two seconds, but I still fantasize about my great escape.

Dad rings the doorbell and I cringe. The doorbell echoes. It fucking _echoes. _

If I thought the house looked big on the outside, it's nothing to how it looked on the inside. Marble floors stretch over the entryway, and a huge, curved staircase winds down from the upstairs balcony. In the center of the ceiling, a massive chandelier hovers above our heads.

My mouth hangs open. Very attractive I'm sure.

"Charlie Swan! It's been ages!" A very pretty woman with a curvy figure and perfect hair comes over to attack my dad with a very mom-like hug. I flinch, anticipating that I will be next, though I desperately don't want this woman to touch me.

"You're tellin' me, Esme!" Dad says enthusiastically. So this was Mrs. Cullen... I'd really forgotten what she looked like after all those years. I swear Dad is oggling her boobs, and I'm tempted to poke his side to let him know that I'm keeping an eye on him.

Esme turns to face me suddenly, and I have a quick flashback of meeting her when I was ten. "Bella! Oh, goodness, how you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were this high." She slaps a hand on her hip. Completely unnecessary. "You're such a beautiful young woman now!"

It's always the same bullshit from every one of my dad's friends. All about how tall and pretty I'm becoming, even though I'm still short and very average looking. They're not fooling me, but I know they like a sucker, so I give them exactly what they want to hear. "Thanks, Mrs. Cullen. It's great to see you again."

"Come on inside! It's scorching out there!" she ushers us into the hallway and I nearly slip on the marble floor. I start shivering as soon as she shuts the door behind us. They cranked up the AC a little too much. Esme grins at us over her shoulder. "My brother-in-law has the grill all fired up. I hope you two are hungry!"

My stomach growls on cue. Dammit. I hate to eat in front of strangers. I should have snacked on something before coming here.

I can hear a ton of people in the dining area, and my nerves kick in at the thought of the sea of unknown faces that awaits me. I despise meeting new people. I just wish I could sink into the ground by the time Esme leads us into the next room. There must be a dozen adults in there, all standing around talking with drinks in their hands, and children scampering all around them.

Kill me now.

I endure the obligatory five to seven minutes of being introduced to people I will never care to remember again. My dad relives exciting memories of his "glory" days with every one of them, as if I give a shit.

Then Dad re-introduces me to Edward, the annoying bastard who put a salamander in my iced tea the last time we spent an evening with the Cullens. Ah, the creative genius of a ten-year-old delinquent. To this day, even the smell of Nestea makes me gag.

I glare at Edward, and he gives me a cocky smile. I'm pretty sure he remembers the iced tea incident.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no _tea._"

"Nice to see you again too, smartass." I step on his foot as I make my way over to the drinks table. I pour myself a big glass of lemonade and chug half of it right in front of him.

He looks at me in a disturbingly mischievous way, and I shudder. This day cannot get any worse.

Apparently I'm wrong.

Before I can react to anything, I'm bombarded by a double tornado of two reckless children in bathing suits coming through the french doors. Their sweaty little hands tackle my legs, their blond curls out of control from the humidity outside. I shout in surprise as they knock me against the wall.

"Rosie! Jaspie! What are you doing to poor Bella?" Esme's voice calls from above the noise. She's laughing as if their attack on me is downright adorable. I decide that I hate her.

I straighten up and attempt to swipe the blades of wet grass and melted chocolate from my jeans. These kids can't possibly remember me. They were barely even walking when I last babysat them...if you could even call it that.

"Do you have a present for ME?" the little blond boy asks loudly, poking my pocket as if I'm hiding something in there.

"What about ME? Do you have a present for ME?" his twin demands, tugging on my belt.

I look imploringly around for my dad, but I can't catch his eye in this crowd of people.

"I, er... I don't know, kids." I offer lamely, hoping they'll find me boring and leave me alone.

"Boo!" Rose sticks her tongue out at me and puts her tiny hands on her tiny hips. "You shouldn't even be INVITED to our party!"

If only... If only.

"Hey, you little devils, stop harassing Bella!" a big booming voice comes from outside. The kids shriek and scatter as a broad-shouldered guy in a gray t-shirt and basketball shorts stoops down to get through the doors. He's so tall I have to crane my neck to see his face.

"Emmett?" I guess.

He winks at me. "The one and only." Ah, yes. This is the one guy I got along with. He's much taller than the last time we were together, but he seems just as friendly. "How ya been, CinderBella?"

He pulls me into a rough hug. Oh, yeah. My nickname. "Why'd you guys call me that again?" I ask him curiously.

"My grandad left his ashtray on the coffee table, and Edward tripped you so your face fell into the ashes."

I wince. "Oh yeah..." Another fond memory from my shenanigans with the Cullen boys. It suddenly doesn't seem so long ago that we'd seen each other.

"It's good to have you around again." Emmett says. He sounds pretty sincere. I smile. I like Emmett.

"Emmett, sweetie, can you go grab another case of ginger ale from the fridge in the garage?" Esme asks above the chaos.

Another reason to hate Esme. She steals my only friend from me.

"Be right back, Bella." He slaps me in a friendly way on my back, and it hurts like hell.

"Bells, come on in here and try some of these appetizers. They're amazing!" Dad says from the kitchen. I stalk back to where he's sitting on a stool with a plastic plate of food on his knee. He takes a toothpick and stabs a little mini cheese croissant thing with it, then tries to stuff it in my mouth like I'm two.

"Geez, Dad! I can feed myself, you know." I duck out of the way, and my head knocks right into another dude's plate, sending seedless green grapes and black olives into the air. "Sorry!" I immediately shout, not even bothering to see who I'd hit.

From the corner of the room, I can hear Edward cackling evilly at my stunt. With dread, I stare up into the face of Mr. Ashes himself.

"Watch what you're doing, young lady," Grandad Cullen scolds me, as if I were of his own kin.

"I said sorry," I mumble under my breath. Dad elbows me to behave.

I groan and turn around to face the endless assortment of appetizers placed in front of me. It's a fucking feast, and I'm as hungry as a horse. Not a good combination. The last thing I want is to be seen scarfing down like a maniac in front of these uppercrust snobs.

I pick out a dainty selection for myself and balance my plate as well as I can as I make my way through the crowded kitchen. I need to find a nice quite place to sit, away from anyone who would be liable to chew my ear off while I'm chewing my food.

It's wishful thinking.

"Hey, Bella! Remember me?" Alice Cullen corners me as soon as I get to the living room.

"Alice. Yeah. I remember." I probably sound rude, but I don't care at this point, I'm so fucking starving.

"Mind if I sit here, too?" She doesn't wait for me to reply before plopping herself down on the couch beside me. "We need to catch up, girl! How have you been?"

Ugh. What is it with these people thinking I'm still friends with them after all these years? I don't get it.

"Okay, I guess. Not much to catch up on," I say as politely as I can while cramming two whole coctail shrimp into my mouth. I choke on the tails because I'm an idiot and forgot to peel them off.

Alice takes it upon herself to slap my back like I"m some sort of baby who needs burping. "Are you okay?" she asks in concern once my coughing fit reaches its end.

"Yeah," I croak, hitting my fist against my ribs. "Damn shrimp tails."

Alice giggles at me. I could punch her. I really could. I'm just too hungry right now.

"Alice, baby!" I hear Esme calling, and suddenly I don't hate the woman as much. If she could get rid of Alice for just a little while I'd learn to like her. "Can you come in here and round up the kids for me?"

"Coming, Esme!" Alice pops up off the couch to help her sister-in-law. But she looks back at me first. "Oh, Bella! Do you want to help out with organizing the party games? It's going to be so much fun! Emmett set up a slip and slide, and we're going to play duck duck goose in the pool, and we have a horseshoe game, and a pinata shaped like a-"

"Uhhh, no, Alice," I interrupt her before she can frighten me any more than she already has. "Thanks but no. It sounds like you got everything covered."

"Suit yourself," she says with a shrug, and darts out of the living room, leaving me in peace. At last.

I've just about finished my plate of appetizers when some old couples come into the living room and turn on the TV. I decide to leave then, not wanting to get caught up in some awkward conversation with more strangers.

I sneak back into the kitchen, but it looks like half the party has moved outside into the backyard. With their huge olympic size swimming pool gleaming in the sun, and the hearty cloud of smoke coming from Emmett's grill, I have to admit it looks like an appealing scene.

I spot my dad over by the horseshoes and decide it won't be so bad if I just linger by him for a while. I open the french doors and slip outside onto the patio.

I'm just starting to walk across the yard when I see _him. _

And I swear to God, I do a fucking double-take, just like in the movies.

I stop cold in the grass, staring at the man standing beside the swimming pool. He's tall and blond, and ... unreal. I've never seen such a gorgeous man before in my life, I almost think his beauty must be a trick of the bright sunlight. I should have brought my sunglasses to be sure.

But no. He really _is _that gorgeous. He _is _real.

Holy shit.

That man is Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Then it hits me. I was ten the last time I'd seen him. I guess back then I wouldn't have thought of him in ... _that _way. Even though it seems ridiculous that I couldn't have noticed how attractive he was, I accept it because there seems to be no other feasible explanation.

He bends down slightly as his two precious twins bounce over to him, and he scoops them both up into his strong arms with a deep laugh of pure joy. Holding his children on either side of his hips, he kisses each of their soaking blond heads and whispers something to them, to which they giggle secretively. A satisfied, fatherly smile crosses his sunkissed face, and I feel my knees turn to jello.

He starts walking in my general direction, and I flee as if my feet are on fire.

There is no way I can speak in this man's presence. I know I'll end up making a fumbling fool of myself as usual. But I can't take my eyes off this golden adonis as he strolls around the swimming pool with his little brats in tow. He's as exquisite from behind as he is from the front. My eyes are glued to him, and I know I must be drooling. It suddenly seems ten degrees hotter than it was when I first stepped outside, and sweat starts dripping down the back of my neck.

"Bells, come and see how far you can throw this damn horseshoe," dad says. A few guys in preppy polo shirts who are competing with him chuckle. Is he such a bitter loser that he has to have me take a turn in order to feel better about himself?

I snatch the horseshoe out of his hand and toss it carelessly across the grass. To my horror, it actually lands a ringer.

Ladies and gentleman, we have a miracle!

"Wow, Charlie! Your daughter's better than all of us," one of the polo guys says. "She should join our team."

I still stand there in shock, and I'm sure Dad's face must be the same as mine.

"Nice throw, Bella," a smooth male voice says from behind me. My throat tightens as I somehow manage to turn around and come face to face with Dr. Cullen himself.

"Carlisle!" Dad gives his friend a quick shoulder hug. "How've ya been, bro?"

"Not bad at all, Charlie," he says, with a grin that belongs in a Crest white strips commercial. His eyes fall on me, and I almost die of heat stroke. "I see your daughter has surpassed you in talent."

At this point I'm blushing so hard, I swear my head is about to explode like a volcano.

"Bella, you remember Dr. Cullen?" Dad asks as he nudges me toward this ridiculously beautiful man.

"Sure," I stutter. _I just don't remember him looking half as godlike as he does right now. _

Too bad he was holding two kids at the moment. I would have _loved _to shake his hand.

"Daddy, Bella didn't bring us any presents!" Rosalie whines, her icy glare deeming me an unworthy guest of her birthday party.

Dr. Cullen pretends to look shocked. "How dare she?" He teases his daughter with a distracting tickle, reserving a knowing smile for me. His warm blue eyes seem to silently tell me that all is forgiven.

I melt in the sweltering 1PM August sun.

"So what are you up to these days, Bella?" the doctor asks me. I can't breathe with him staring at me like this, much less think up something sensible to say. This is exactly what I dreaded.

"Oh, nothing much." Great. Now I sound like the most interesting person on earth.

"Tell him how you're applying to all those places up in Alaska, Bells," Dad says with a sidelong glance at his friend. "Wait till ya hear this, Carlisle."

"Dad," I groan through the side of my mouth, hoping he'll see by my forced smile how miserable he's making me.

Carlisle stares at me with a look of genuine interest, and even his kids have gone quiet. It's almost like they can detect when an awkward situation is arising, and go out of their way to finally shut up if it means I'll be embarrassed.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to do something different, so I decided to apply for the University of Alaska," I shrug, trying to stay cool. Sweat is gathering under my boobs and I can't help but wonder if anyone around me can tell. This is the last time I wear black on a ninety degree day.

"Well, good for you." Carlisle smiles. "I know a few doctors who went there, believe it or not. I think it's adventurous."

Dad looks dumbfounded. I guess now that I have the esteemed surgeon's approval, he can't tease me about it anymore. Ha ha.

I smile back, and this time it's not forced. Carlisle seems really nice. His wife may be a flake, and his kids may be miniature demons, but as far as I'm concerned, he is God's greatest gift to the earth.

"Daddy, can we eat some burgers now? I'm hungry!" Jasper suddenly announces.

"Sure, I think that can be arranged," Carlisle says, his eyes still lingering on mine. Quickly, he looks to my dad. "Want to help set up the tables, Charlie? You can get first pick of the meat."

"Works for me." For someone who eats upwards of 3000 calories a day, my dad acts like he's in constant starvation. I think it's because we rarely get very good quality food, living in poverty as we do. The Cullens probably have steak and lobster on Monday nights just because they're in the mood for it.

I pick a distant spot by the patio gate and watch while my dad and Carlisle's brothers put out the trays on the picnic tables. Emmett looks like he could put away at least a whole tray on his own. Edward starts to pile his plate up before it's time to eat, and I get sick thinking of how on earth he could devour everything on it so far. He's got a Michael Phelps body. I don't know where he puts it all.

I stay clear of the tables while everyone attacks the food. Little children are tripping over each other, getting ketchup all over their fingers, and spilling juice all over themselves. Alice takes it upon herself to play mother for all the kids present, and she looks like she's losing her mind already. I chuckle sinisterly to myself as she struggles to wipe down a kid's face and settle an argument at the same time. I'm so glad I got out of helping her out. It looks like a living nightmare.

Carlisle doesn't eat anything, I notice. He just stands and kind of monitors everything that's going on, making sure every kid gets their helping of fruit salad. God love him, the doctor's so concerned about their nutrition. He offers drinks to everyone as they pass the cooler, and he has a smile for everyone, whether they're five or fifty. I think I'm in love.

How could a guy be so nice and so good looking? It just doesn't seem possible that he's so perfect. Yet he looks like a Calvin Klein model in his crisp white work shirt, unbuttoned because of the heat, his sleeves rolled up. He wears a belt with his khakis, and he has a pair of sunglasses tucked into his pocket. My fantasies are gagged as soon as Esme enters the picture, in her conservative red one-piece, her hair still like something out of a Pantene ad. I seethe inwardly. How is it her hair looks like silk and I've got a fro that could make a 70's disco maniac green with envy?

She taps her husband's shoulder and whispers something to him, gesturing to the kids' table. He looks over then smiles back at her, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. I die.

I guess it was wishful thinking to hope they had an unhappy marriage. They're both perfect individuals, how could their marriage be anything less than perfect?

I suddenly lose my appetite. I decide to head back inside the house while everyone's outside, so I can get away from the chaos. I really could use some time to cool down anyway.

I lock myself in the bathroom for a few minutes, just to recuperate. It's fucking huge of course, with a full size jacuzzi, and marble tiles, and a mirror that could service seven women doing their makeup at once. I do my business then take a few minutes to stand in front of the mirror and bemoan my appearance. My hair is frizzy, my face is getting sunburned, and one of my earrings is missing. Brilliant. Wonder how long that's been gone.

I take out my other earring and throw it in the wastebasket. I've no hope in finding the lost one. It could be anywhere out there.

With a sigh of resentment, I head back out into the hall. Outside on the patio I can hear cheers and claps. Sounds like I missed singing Happy Birthday.

I sulk into the living room, as far away from the rest of the party as I can get, and I sink into the sofa with my knees pulled up to my chest. The TV is still on, but it's on mute and there's nothing interesting on the early news. What a waste this day turned out to be.

I fall asleep for a few minutes on the comfortable sofa - at least I think it's a few minutes. When I open my eyes again I can't really tell if it's been that short of a time or if I've been out for an hour. The sun still streams through the skylights in the ceiling, and the TV is still on without volume.

I glance around to see if anyone came inside. Phew. Still alone.

But then a noise from the kitchen makes me turn around. I hear the shuffle of shoes across the tile, and some silverwear being dropped into the sink. The refrigerator opens, and a glass is set down on the counter. Out of curiosity, I peek around the wall to see who is in there. Expecting Esme, I'm shocked when I see Carlisle instead.

Naturally, since I don't want him to notice me, he does. "Bella?"

I smile shakily and reveal myself. "Sorry. I fell asleep on the couch in there." I point into the living room and blush heavily. "I didn't sleep too well last night, and the heat usually makes me tired."

He laughs in a friendly way at my confession. I like him more and more. "Not a problem. It happens to the best of us. These kids really can swipe the energy from you."

I watch as he leans against the counter behind him and downs half his glass of ice water. My throat tightens and I don't know why.

"Are you thirsty?" he asks me, lifting his glass and shaking it so the ice cubes clink together.

"Um, yeah, kinda." I step closer, cautious even though I know nothing will happen. I'll get my drink and be on my way.

He pours me a glass of water and hands it to me, and I take a tentative sip. He's still watching me. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid because he's so attractive.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sets his glass down on the counter beside him and stares at me in concern. "Did you get anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I had a little," I lied. I guess my appetizers count. "I wasn't that hungry."

"If you want more, say so now, because my brothers usually scarf down all the leftovers before anyone else has a chance to go back for seconds."

I laugh at the image in my head of Emmett and Edward gobbling up the rest of the burgers and ribs.

"I think I'll let them enjoy themselves."

Carlisle cocks his head to the side and considers me for a moment, and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking about.

"So..." I fish around for something interesting to say. What do people usually ask about when they haven't seen each other in over five years? "How have your brothers been, school-wise, I mean?"

Carlisle's face lights up when he talks about his younger brothers. "Emmett is set for USC, he got a football scholarship. Edward's still going through the application process, but he has another year to decide, like you. And little Alice has her sights set on Princeton, but we'll just have to wait and see." He winks at me and I smile. Even though they are just his half-siblings, Carlisle's very close to Edward, Emmett, and Alice. I think it's kind of awesome how well they all get along.

"You're sure I can't get you anything else to eat?" he asks again. He's probably concerned over how skinny I am. Lots of people are. I don't know how to explain to them that it's just my metabolism and nothing to do with how well I eat.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I assure him.

"Well, you should at least have some cake," he says, peeking out the window at the rest of the party.

"I don't know, I'm not really a big sweettooth."

"Neither am I, but I fell in love with this cake when I tried it. It's pineapple with cream frosting. It came from the best bakery in the city."

He could describe anything and it would sound heavenly. Plus, if it came from the best bakery in the city, it can't be bad. I decide to try it. "Okay, I guess one bite can't hurt."

"I'll bring in a piece for you before it's all gone." He goes outside.

While he's gone I take some deep breaths and try to pull myself together. I'm not in any position to worry about this. Carlisle is attractive, yes, and a married man, but there isn't anything wrong with having a conversation with him in the house while everyone is outside. We're just inside together because it's nice and cool in here, and we can actually hear each other better without all the racket of the little kids.

But why do I feel the need to justify it, if that's all that's going on?

I don't have the time to answer my thought as Carlisle comes through the door with a plate of cake and a plastic fork in his hand. "I had to fight Edward for this piece."

I laugh nervously as he sets the plate down in front of me at the counter and pulls over a stool for me to sit down. "Wow." The cake looks like something out of a gourmet cookingmagazine. I'm not used to getting food like this. At my seventh birthday we had a $8.99 cookie cake from Giant Eagle.

"Try it." He hands me the fork, and I gently pierce the cake with it. It doesn't even crumble. I lift the forkful of cake to my lips and taste it. I can't help but close my eyes at how divine it is. I was also starving, so I'm sure that had something to do with how good it tasted.

"This is incredible," I say as I take another bite. "I don't even _like _pineapple."

Carlisle chuckles, and his voice sounds deeper when he says, "I guess fighting with my brother for the last piece was worth it."

I nod in agreement as I lick the icing off the fork. "Are you sure you don't want some?" I can't believe I dared to ask him, but when I see the tempted look in his blue eyes, I wonder if he was hoping I would ask.

"All the forks are in the dishwasher," he says without looking away from the cake on the plate in front of me.

"I have one right here," I say as I lift my plastic fork up for him to take. The fork that I had just licked clean.

I realize what I'd just offered him and flush red, starting to put the fork down. I don't have time to laugh at my mistake before he gently tugs the fork from my hand and uses it to feed himself a bite of the cake.

Even though I'm in the air conditioned house, my neck starts to sweat again as I watch him savor the dessert in his mouth. My lips fall open in shock, and I know I must be breathing really hard, and everything about this is so inappropriate, but so _fucking right,_ too...

"Bella," he says my name, suddenly very close to my face, and his breath smells like the sweet cream frosting.

I gasp before I reach up for his jaw and pull him in for a fast, hard kiss. My eyes shoot open in horror at what I've done. At what _we've _done. For as unbelievable as it is, he was the one who initiated this entire scenario.

What on earth is happening?

"I'm sorry, I ddin't mean to-" He cuts me off immediately with another hungry kiss. I can feel the muscles under his shirt as he slides his arms around my waist and picks me up off the stool. His skin is so hot under his clothes, and his hair feels like silk in my eager fingers as I grab the back of his neck.

No questions are asked as he lifts me easily and carries me through an unfamiliar hallway of his house. A door slams behind us as he drops me onto a soft bed, probably in a guest room, and begins to slip the buttons through the holes on his shirt. His sculpted torso makes me moan.

"What are we doing?" he whispers, his deep blue eyes covered in a seductive haze as he tosses the pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and starts to undo his belt.

"Exactly what we want to do," I whisper back, writhing in unfulfilled agony on the mattress.

He smiles sleepily at me and his eyes glint in the dim room. "I want to make love to you, Bella," he confesses. I feel like a goddess as he caresses my thigh, sliding his fingers underneath my denim shorts.

I shiver and clutch his hand. "Don't tease me," I whimper. "We have to be quick."

Regret fills his eyes as he acknowledges my warning. The rest of the guests would start to wonder where we were.

"Tell me what you need, Bella," he says as he withdraws his fingers and slowly rolls up my tank top. He leans down close to my ear and whispers again in his sweet pineapple frosting breath, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

I have to suppress my excitement in a gasp. "Yes," I admit, squeezing my thighs around his hips.

I can feel his hardness through his khaki pants. His belt is hanging unbuckled, and the zipper is only halfway down. I want to see him so badly.

He tightens his fingers around my upper arms. "Yes," I grind out through my teeth just as he whips my tank top staight over my head. My long brown hair drops into my face and I quickly push it out of the way.

"Say it," he orders me in a sexy murmur.

"I want you to fuck me," I say, feeling more naughty than I have ever felt in my life. Only now I realize I've never known a real man before. Only immature, self-centered boys who don't know the first thing when it comes to pleasing a woman.

Granted, I am only seventeen, and Carlisle knows this. But for this moment we conveniently cast aside that knowledge and listen to what our bodies are telling us is right.

As Carlisle undresses me impatiently with heated breaths, it's hard to believe this is the same man who was minutes ago holding his two little twins and kissing his wife's cheek. He's so different behind this closed door, as the rest of his perfect life and perfect family and perfect friends and neighbors carries on without him just outside.

"You're so soft, Bella. God." He groans as he touches my skin with his calloused surgeon's fingers, and I have to bite my lip not to respond with something even more inappropriate. As his fingers find my wet center, my hips already begin to pulse off the bed in time with his strokes.

I'm lying completely naked on this bed as he kneels between my legs, and the fact that his pants are still on is killing me. I reach for his zipper, but he stops me with a smirk. "Where do you think you're going?"

I grind my teeth in frustration as he pushes me back down and holds me still beneath him. "I promised you I would fuck you, Bella. You don't think I would break that promise, do you?"

I can't even shake my head because his finger is inside of me, and it brings me to the brink of my sanity faster than I'd thought possible.

"Now hold still for your doctor," he growls as he finally snaps his belt off and unzips himself the rest of the way. He presses his cock against me, still covered by his briefs, and this time I moan out loud. He covers my mouth with his large hand. "Naughty girl. You don't want them to hear us, do you?"

I manage to work my hands free from under my body and tear his shirt off his shoulders. He lets me, and watches in satisfaction as I stare in awe at his chest and stomach. My hands are on him before he can stop me, sliding up his sides and around his back. He purrs like an animal and leans into my touch. "Hell, Bella."

I smile to myself, enjoying the brief power I have over him before he takes my thighs in his hands and spreads them apart. My heart leaps in excitement as I anticipate he will give me what I need at last. I watch in fascination as he slides his thumb under his briefs, teasing me before he drags them slowly down...lower...lower...until...

My head is pounding as I open my eyes, staring around me in shock at the Cullens' empty living room.

The TV is still on mute, and the sun is still streaming through the skylights.

I can hear the party carrying on just outside, and I'm going over everything that just happened in my head.

Everything that never _really _happened.

I groan and slam my face into one of the couch cushions, humiliated by my dirty dream. Hopefully no one could hear me moaning.

I get up lethargically to get some water, but stop in my tracks as I am greeted by a scene most familiar to the one in my dream.

Carlisle walks through the door and smiles at me in a knowing way, holding a plate in his hand. "Bella, you have to try this cake."

* * *

**Hehehehehe! Ever have a psychic dream? Think Bella's lucky enough to have it happen to her? It has been known to happen...**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my first fan fic. Any feedback is welcomed, even criticism!**

**-O. M.**


End file.
